Episode 95 (14th January 1986)
Plot Tony asks Kelvin if he has any ideas for his carnival float which he needs to create; Kelvin says he has none and worries about his English exam retake. Angie remains sober the night before she is due in court. The residents of Walford visit her in the pub and wish her good luck. Debbie offers her support to Angie, and Angie asks her if she will cover a shift in The Vic for her, cooking the food. Lofty gives Tony an idea for the carnival float and Tony is thrilled. The next morning Angie and Den prepare to set off for Angie's court hearing. Sharon refuses to go to college, fearful of losing her mum. Pauline suggests to Dot that she applies to the council for a house transfer to get her to the Square. Den secretly plans a romantic night out for him and Jan before he and Angie leave for court. Dot talks to Dr. Legg about moving away. Naima visits Pauline and asks her if she can store any of her furniture as the day arrives for her flat to be cleared out. Pauline offers to help, even agreeing to store her furniture under beds if needs be. Ali, Arthur and Pete mock Debbie's food presentation. Den speaks to a reporter in The Vic. When he sees the food Debbie has been preparing, he tells Simon to get rid of Debbie. Naima cannot bring herself to go back into the flat. She confides in Debbie about the business and asks Debbie about how she can improve sales and the shop itself. She then talks about having to move her furniture, to which Ali offers to help her. As Ali and Naima clear out her flat, Ali flirts with her. Angie's court hearing starts later than Den anticipates which leaves him in a predicament for seeing Jan. He phones Jan and tries to change the table he has booked for them for a later time. Pauline names the dog Albert and Lou begins to grow fond of the dog. Angie finally returns home after her court hearing: she has been fined £250 and banned from driving. The residents cheer for Angie and are delighted she is back. Den tells Pete that he has had to let Jan down as he knows Angie needs him more than she does. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh (Uncredited) Guest cast *Reporter - Garry Freer Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *Naima Jeffery (Shreela Ghosh) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'When they see me in the witness box, their hearts will melt....you'll see'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,800,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1986 episodes